Image forming apparatus such as printers are designed and/or intended to be used with only certain imaging supplies. Example imaging supplies include, but are not limited to, an ink cartridge, a toner cartridge, etc. The list of supported imaging supplies is embedded into the firmware and/or the software of the image forming apparatus. The list of supported imaging supplies may be used and/or accessed by a user of the image forming apparatus to determine or identify which supplies are compatible with the image forming apparatus and/or to order compatible supplies.